Daughter of Nyx
by taisholuver
Summary: Bunny Lavender lived a normal life. Normal school, normal friends, normal dysfunctional family... Until the day she was marked. Now she must face the facts that she is no longer normal, even for a vampyre. She is the daughter of the personification of night. Armed with her new powers and her father teachings, Can she stop what is destined to come to past for vampyres? REVIEW
1. Marked

Daughter of Nyx

Chapter 1: Marked

I saw him.

Ok, more like felt him before I saw him. The dead guy. Ok, not dead, but vampyre guy. He was standing beside my locker. His skin was a sickly pale, his eyes were purple, and he had a sapphire crescent moon on his forehead. No one would notice him until he spoke however, only me. Maggie and I were standing next to my locker, Maggie was as usual babbling about something I couldn't care less about and I was just staring out into space. Maggie was my bestfriend, but sometimes she just aggravated the fuck out of me. But me, being compassionate and all. Ignored it. The vampyre stepped between us and looked me dead in the eyes. "Bunny Ayame Lavender!" he said as he pointed at me, his fingers touched my forehead. "You are hereby marked by the blood of Nyx!" then he was gone. As soon as he left I developed a blazing headache, it came so suddenly that before I could even think, unconsciousness grabbed me...

When I woke up everyone was staring at me like they'd seen a ghot. "What...?" I asked, still out of it a little. My eyes were still a blur and I could hardly make out the images of my peers. "Maggie?" I asked my bestfriend, who was standing far away from me, fear written all over her face. "What happened? And why are you so far away?"

"Y-y-you-you were marked!"

"WHAT!" I screamed, coughing. She pulled out a mirror, bent down, and slid it over to me. I snatched it up and looked at myself. My skin was abnormally pale, making my sapphire eyes and long, silky, raven hair stand out. Upon my forehead adorned an outline of a crescent moon. '_Fledging...' _a voice said in my head. Then all hell broke loose.

"FREAK!"

"DEVIL!"

They called me. I expected Maggie to stick up for me but I saw that she was joining them! My peers. My bestfriend. Was spitting and cursing at me. Normally I would've just beat their asses and called it a day, but the pain was too great. So I ran out of the school, coughing and wheezing until I got to my car. It was a cherry red mercedes-benz. Jumping in I punched the gas and sped off...


	2. Mother?

Chapter 2: Mother?

Bastards.

I hated them all. I thought they were really my friends, but I was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. Those... Those... _Humans _used me to fight their battles and solve their problems. I wiped my tears as I drove to my father's house, the only one who would understand. My father was Maxwell Lavender, owner of the Lavender corporation. I was his heir, and still would be, after I graduated house of night. As rich as my dad was, he liked the outside doors and the sweet smell of nature and wild flowers. I pulled up at the enormous farmhouse, I would go home to where I live, but my mom and her new husband would treat me like satan himself if I did. My dad and my mom split up because she found out that he was cheating on her. But she wasn't really my mom. I honestly didn't know who my mom was but I imagined that she looked a hellova lot better than my stepmom, that fat ugly hag hoe! Like she wasn't doing shit on the sly either! I hopped out of my car and made my way to the door in haste. _'He would understand... Daddy would understand' _I thought to myself. I thought I felt something grab me. I screamed and spin kicked whatever it was off. I was kidnapped when I was thirteen, my dad came and saved me within thirty mintues of it. Then he taught me tae kwan do and karate, then I learned ballet and fused all three together. heh, world's greatest ass kicker in the making. Anyways, I'm half japanese, but I in no way have any japanese looks. No one knew unless I spoke the language, and when they saw how gracefully and fluently that people automatically knew. Anyway, my father told me that I got my looks from my real mother, which I was grateful for. Whatever tried to grab at me again, I ran. Surprsingly I was a lot faster than I thought I was. I didn't notice the jagged stone that jugged out of the sidewalk so I tripped on that and fell, smashing my head hard on the rocky ground. And for the second time today, I was out.

_"Daughter... Daughter... Come to me"_

_my eyes opened and immedately I knew that I was still unconscious. I was laying in a beautiful grassy landscape. It was like a Van Gogh painting. I sat up and took in my surrondings. There were flowers, the ground was covered in them. Colors of blue, black, pink, and red swayed towards me. I smiled as their sweet fragrance filled my nose, I was my father's daughter. There was also a beautiful waterfall in the middle, and there was a woman. She was absolutely beath taking. She had long, thick, silky, raven hair that matched my own. Like mine, it was curled and fell flawlessly over her shoulder. She also had my eyes; Which were big, blazing sapphire eyes with long, thick, seductive, black, lush lashes that gently, natrually curled back. Although she was sitting down, I could tell that she was just as curvy as me, which was a lot, seeing as how no one else was my type of curvy. Lastly, she had soft, pink, full lips and creamy, peachy, tanish skin like me. "Bunny... Come sit with me" I nodded and quickly sat down with the woman who looked so much like me. She smiled my smile as I sat timidly in front of her. It was like I was looking at a mirror imagine of myself. The only thing that was different was our clothes. She had on a nice, flowing tunic while I wore a white V-neck shirt with a red tie and a white schoolgirl skirt and some white flats. "Bunny, you are so beautiful, you look just like me, I called you here because I am your mother... Your _real _mother"_

_"That's beliable, so... Who exactly are you? As in name wise?"_

_"I am the personification of night"_

_my sapphire eyes widened, it couldn't be..._

_"Wait so... The goddess Nyx is my mother!"_

_"Yes, you see angel, your father and I fell in love a while ago, and through him I had you musume (Daughter)"_

_Nyx (My mom... Still couldn't believe it!) smiled and touched my face soothingly. "I've watched you grow up musume and I love what you have become. The house of night needs someone like you. You. My daughter. Are strong, kind, funny, loving, caring, smart, and best of all, you don't take no crap from anyone. Now, I understood today, that was just awful-" mom stopped when she saw the tears drop from my face again. "I thought that they were my friends..." I mumured quietly, trying to calm myself down. Mom gently laid my head down on her lap, stroking my hairline gently. "Okka-san (mother)... What will happen to me now?" I asked quietly. My mother just kept stroking my head lovingly. "Musume, you will be the most powerful vampyre the world has seen, I shall give you the gift of dominance of the elements. But only one element shall show on your skin. You shall wear the markings like a tattoo, for like a tattoo, it shall be forever inprinted on your skin, but unlike a tattoo, nothing can remove it. All of this shall you be when you awaken, and you shall be my eyes, ears, vassal, and warrior. Through you I shall speak to my childern and wage war against my enemies, and no one shall be able to touch you... All but one, he shall be your soulmate, you will feel an overwhelming urge to kill him, and he shall feel the same with you... So be ready" and with that, mom (If felt so right, calling Nyx mom) kissed my forehead, and a jolt of power surged through me. "I love you musume... Tell your father I said my heart shall forever belong to him..." she whispered as I left her presence... _


	3. Blow job?

Chapter 3: Blow Job?

"Musume! Musume!... Please wake up! Please Tenshi (angel) please!" I heard my father crying. Not wanting to worry him anymore, I opened my eyes. "Otou-san? (Father?) Otou-san! You won't believe it! I-"

"Met your mother? she told me"

"Yeah! It was amazing! I looked just like her! It's scary! But she told me to tell you that her heart will forever belong to you"

Dad smiled and was about to respond but he was interrupted by the door opening. The man that walked in was damn sexy, in a weird looking way. He had long, silky, sky blue hair that was pulled into a neat, slick samurai ponytail. His eyes were a big, blazing, gold that lit up in the most glamourous of ways. His form was hard and toned, and his lips were soft, pink, and totally nice to look at. "Hello, daughter of Nyx, we welcome you to the house of night, I am your mother's high priest, Adonis" I smiled and turned to my other side so that I could look at him fully. He gasped and bowed. Ok, WTF? The dude just bowed to me. "The goddess has touched you with an amazing gift. You hold so much power... In all my life I have never encountered a vampyre with such markings..." I looked past him and into the mirror that magically appeared apparently and almost screamed. Oh my goddess... I looked so totally badass! The crescent moon on my forehead was a beautiful fiery yellow color... It was a gem! Like some type of gemstone that no one knew about, it was the shape of a crescent moon and it adorned my forehead. On my face adorned two fiery yellow scratches, one on each cheek. Adorning my right leg and left arm was a blazing flame. I looked so beautiful and exotic and... Powerful, I exculted power. I could feel it emitting from my body like an everlasting wave. I sat up and looked at father, who was talking to momma's high priest. "I don't want my little tenshi to get hurt again..." dad put his head down. "Don't worry Maxwell, nothing can hurt Bunny physically, not with all the power she's emitting, and she knows how to use it..." Adonis shook his head, " I'll be her mentor, Nyx has made it so". Otou-san nodded and turned to me, speaking in japanese so no one but me would understand. Father did this when he was giving me instructions that some people would find unparenting. "Musume wa, watashi wa anata o aishi, anata wa anata no okka-san, kara watashi ni okotta saiko no monodesu. Ima, watashi wa anata ga dosa shi, jibun jishin o iji suru tame ni kitai shimasuga, anata wa madadesu. Mesu wa jibun ga anata no mawari o pusshu sete wa ikenai... sakebigoe o ageru kanojo/kare no haha. kuso. shiri!

(Daughter, I love you, you are the best thing that had ever happened to me since your mother. Now I expect you to behave and keep yourself, but you are still you. Don't let these chickenheads push you around, and if a bitch calls herself hitting you... Whoop her/his mother. fucking. ass)" and with that, Maxwell motherfucking ratchet Lavender walked out, leaving me alone for the first time ever. As I expected, Adonis looked at me, eyes wide. "What...?" he asked me. I smiled. "That was japanese. My father told me how much he loves me, that's all" I laughed on the inside. My dad did tell me that he loved me, but he also told me to whoop anyone who fucked with me. Anyway, after father left Adonis turned to me. "Why don't you go down the hallway and sit on the bench outside? Take nothing but left turns until you get to a big wooden door, you can't miss it. I have work to finish up, go to the bench and wait for me there, then I'll take you to meet your roomate"

I nodded and got out of the bed. A little relunctantly, that bed was comfortable as fuck! I just might sleep in the infirmary. As I was strolling down the hallway I thought to myself... I am so fucking bored! I had taken two lefts and was walking down the hall. The halls were deserted completely. The silence was quite peaceful, and I enjoyed it's company. Instead of lightbulbs, there were lamps lighting my path. It was easy on my now sensitive eyes. I had just came to another fucking letter T path when I heard noises. It sounded like someone was moaning. I stood there and listened for the sound again, just to be sure I heard what I think I heard.

_'Bunny...'_

OK, what the almighty fuck. I wrinkled my natrually arched brow and took that right. When I reached the source of the noise my jaw dropped. This bitch was on her knees sucking some boy's dick! She had long, curly, brown hair and a tiny body, that's all I could see of her. Now the dude, he was breathing all hard and had long, black, silky hair, his eyes were closed and he looked like she was doing a damn good job. At first, I had the strong urge to laugh, but now, I just wanted to kill that boy! Something mother had said to me about that... Oh well, can't think of it right this second. After a few moments his hips jerk up and I wanted to laugh my ass off. I shrugged, if a bitch wants to suck a dick then who the hell am I to judge? "NO!" he yelled as I tried to leave, I froze and whirled, ready to make up some lame but beliavble excuse. But he wasn't looking at me thank Nyx, he was actually trying to push her off him. Damn... That was one desperate ass hoe! Cause she was holding on for dear life! A small squeak must have escaped my lips because his eyes lifted and he saw me. The dude's eyes were a beautiful emerald and he was fine, as hell. It was like my world narrowed until I saw him, but it wasn't in a love at sight thing, it was a deep, churning, almost overwhelming battle lust. Damn I wanted to end his life right there in this hallway, but I managed to hold my ground and shut my instints up. The hoe bitch looked at him and smiled, running her hand up his thigh and my bloodlust turned to her, who was she to mess with _my target? _Wait what? Target! What the hell am I thinking? Anyways. "What?" she asked seductively. "You don't want me to-"

"No, I don't" he said to her, but his eyes narrowed as he stared at me. She tried to keep sucking him up again. "Stop resisting, you know you'll always come running back to me..." Now I wanted to throw up, she was such a conceited, desperate, hag hoe bitch! And the dude didn't want her ass! Her mouth yeah, but her in general? No. I rolled my sapphire eyes and turned to leave, what she was doing was too degrading to watch any farther. "NO!" he hissed savagely, and I whirled automatically, thinking that he broke from the slut and was coming at me. The bitch cried out furiously and begin to whirl. I didn't want to see the girl's face, so I ran before she saw me, at least I think she saw me. Whoa... I just witnessed a hoe at work... That fooliness made me laugh as I went my merry way to the bench where I sat and waited until my mentor came and we made our way to the dorms. Where I would meet my new roomate, sure hoped it wasn't that hoe...


	4. Making friends

Chapter 4: Making friends

As Adonis and I strolled through the academy I caught more than a few wayward stares. "What the fuck are looking at!" I wondered out loud. My mentor chuckled. "The other students have never seen a fledging such as yourself, their crescent moons are sapphire whereas yours is a fiery yellow gem, I watched your recovery, I saw it ooz out of your forehead and shape itself to be a crescent, so don't go thinking that somebody badazzled your forehead cause I am a witness" the priest smiled at me, and I smiled back, growing a bit more comfortable. Man, Adonis reminded me so much of my father it's not even funny. "Your makings have not gone unoticed either, you are a very unique girl indeed"

"So I've noticed" I said as I caught more stares. While we walked I took the time to look around. It was amazing! The school was like a pearly white castle! And there was temple, my mother's statue was standing proud in front of it. I felt a wave of hot energy surge through me, lifting my hair up gently. I giggled fondly. "I hear you mother..." Adonis smiled as we marched the rest of the way down the stone path and into the girl's dorm room. When we walked in there was a bunch of females watching _Gossip Girl. _Some girl with dark brown curly hair stood and greeted Adonis and smiled at me. She looked fimilar as hell... Oh shit! It was the smut from the hallway. I covered my mouth as a ripple of giggles surged through my body. Adonis shook his head. "She's high, don't mind her"

"I am not!" I protested through my giggles. My dad did the exact same thing when I embrarassed him. The high priest rolled his eyes playfully. "Hello Venus, this is Bunny Lavender" she looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. Maybe she wasn't the conceited bitch I thought she was. "Would you like to show your mentoree to her new room?" Venus asked. I'm sorry, the girl maybe nice, but seriously, what the fuck is a Venus? I know that Venus is the roman goddess of love and beauty, but honestly, who names themself after a planet? I'm named after a cute, furry woodland creature, but at least it's not after a damn planet. Plus my name means beautiful conquer in some weird language I don't know. Anyway, Adonis shook his head. "No, I have work to attend to. I want you to show her". Anger flashed through Venus's eyes, but I didn't give not a damn. "Yes sir, I'd be happy to show Bunny her room" she turned to me. "Come on Bunny, your room is upstairs" I looked to Adonis but he had left so I shrugged and walked in. The other girls stared at me as I walked pass. I sighed and kept walking. I am not in the mood to smack bitches today. The voices started as soon as Venus and I ascended up the stairs. The silence was unbarerable so I spoke, not unkindly. "So. How is it here?"

"Pretty cool" she said, then smirked. "This school is pretty cool only because of me".

I nodded and stopped talking right there. This. Bitch. Here. Yep, I judged her correctly the first time I saw her. Desperate, conceited, bitch. I just knew I'd slap fire out of her one of these days. Shaking my head we stopped at the door of my new room before Venus turned to me. "Look, everyone's talking about you and how you're Nyx's actuall daughter and shit" she changed her voice to make it sound all gushy and shit. "Oh my it's the daughter of Nyx! The legend herself!" she narrowed her eyes at me. "Listen, I'm 'it' here, and if you wanna get along here you'd better remember that or you'll be in a world of trouble"

"Listen here bitch" I said as I stepped to her. The hoe had the audacity to try to imtimidate me? Hell naw! That's not how it goes down with this one! (By one I mean me, in case you didn't know). "You may be used to having people frightened by you, but I'm not the one. For your sake, watch how the fuck you come at me, 'cause I won't hesitate to beat the break off that ass! You say you're 'it' here? FYI, sucking someone's dick in the hallway isn't considered 'it' it's being a damn slut! So listen and listen good. 1) The next time you come at me sideways I'll slap the taste out of your mouth. 2) I'm wrong bitch to fuck with so don't try me. And 3) I'll beat you and your little groupies! Bye-Bye and have a wonderful day bitch" I said waving at her. "You're dimissed" Venus was seething, but she left. I knew I was going to have to show her the business soon. But anyway, I knocked on the door and waited. "Come on in girlie!" a cheerful voice said from inside. I walked in and smiled kindly. I could tell, this girl and I were going to be the best of friends. "Hi, I'm Bunny"

"I'm Ariella, So your the daughter of Nyx? Like actual daughter?"

I nodded and put my stuff down on my side of the room, which looked my room at my father'd house. Beast! I smiled at the black canopy bed with the red curtains. At my black nightstand with a picture of my dad and me at the beach when I was five. That week was his week. I stared at the picture of my and me making funny faces, me in his arms, feeling safe and nothing could touch me. I sighed, that part of my life was over now... I shrugged, such is life I always say. Anyway, I turned to my new roomie and smiled. "So. What do we do here?" Ariella smiled. I took a good look at her then. Long, pretty, blonde hair, big, innocent-looking, brown eyes, little curves, and soft, pink, thin lips. She looked like she could be a cover model. "Well, here at house of night the students learn what exactly is happening to them and the stages of which our body changes. I nodded and sat down on my bed, the scent of home making tears spring to my eyes. They won't let me keep my cell phone, so I had to use the school phone to call my otou-san. But I was glad that I could talk to my Okka-san anytime. Ariella smiled at me, knowing what I was thinking. "I know right? So far away from home is hard, thinking about your family..."

"Yeah, my dad in particular, I went straight to him when I was first marked"

"Why couldn't you have gone to your mother?"

"Because-" I laughed suddenly, "Why are you so easy to talk to?"

Ariella laughed and sat down on my bed beside me. She rubbed my back, and I got the sister vibe from her. "I like to think that I'm that one person who anybody can talk to and not feel judged"

"Yeah I get what you're saying, I'm actually the same way"

Ariella hugged me hard, and we stayed like that for a while before she finally let me go. "Oh my gosh we are so alike! I love you already"

I smiled and hugged her back. I wasn't the most loving person in the world, but I could love. "I love you too Ariella" I said and we got up, giggling. I flipped my hair and sighed. "I'm tired of my hair being curly, you have a straighter?"

"Do I! Girl I have the best straighter in the world!"

I smiled and sat down in the chair she told me. In front of it was a desk filled with hair care products and ample makeup. Ariella took the straighter and in like what? 3 seconds flat she had my hair silky, smooth, and straight like it normally was. "Thank you sweetheart, and I like the flip you gave my bang! Now, do we have uniforms?"

"Yeah, but really all Adonis wants is for us to wear the symbol on the it. But I couldn't help but notice that your symbol is different from ours"

I looked at the symbol on my shirt and wrinkled my brow. It was a person with their hands balled in fist and pressed together like the army men. There was also five spirals going around it. It was colored, one spiral was blue... Water, one was brown... Earth, one was white... Wind, one was yellow... Fire, and the last one was red, like a blood red... _Blood. _I don't think I could have screamed any louder. Ariella grabbed my hand and helped me to calm down. "Bunny? What's wrong?"

"Ariella, I- I can control blood"

"Whoa. That's pretty brutal"

I stared at the symbol for what seemed like ever. Then my sense came back and I sighed, ok, not unusual, right? Well I'm not going to lie, I don't like the clothes. I sighed and pulled it out. It was plain, just plain. As usual, my momma knows what her baby is thinking, because as soon as I thought it the symbol snatched off the shirt and turned into a pendent, so now instead of coloring it was jewel incrusted. Beast! I smiled and mentally thanked Nyx and put the pendent on the desk. I changed into a black shirt with a bleeding heart (Ironic as fuck right?) with a red schoolgirl skirt. I had took out my lace, fingerless gloves on, and my hair was in a ponytail with my sexy flip bang showing. I had on red and black diamond socks that went to my mid thigh and some black converse. What can I say? I like the schoolgirl look. Last but not least, I grabbed my pendent and fastened it on my shirt. Ariella put on the ugly ass plain black shirt with her symbol, which was a sprial and a black skirt. We smiled at each other and left for my first day of school...


	5. Inusheeko

Chapter5: Inusheeko

I have never in my life felt so uncomfortable.

We had just walked into the dining hall and all eyes turned to me immediately. I heard the whispering as Ariella and I made our way to a table where we sat. I felt a shudder run up my body, the stares were starting to really get to me. Ariella smiled and padded my back. "It's ok Bunny, their just staring at your clothes"

I smiled my gradtitude, of course we both knew that they weren't in no way staring at my clothes. "Yeah, maybe you're right"

Just then a boy came and sat at our table. He had red hair, light blue eyes, a skinny but tone form, and soft, pink, full lips. He was a cutie. His smile was welcoming. "Hello daughter of Nyx, welcome to house of night finally! I can't believe you're really here!"

"Yeah, me neither, well I'm glad to be here"

"I'm Pyro"

"I'm Bunny"

Pyro smiled and looked around at the staring fledgings. He looked back at me and grabbed my hands, a growl erupted in the silence. I looked around, but couldn't see who did it. But evidently Pyro saw, because he bristled and released my hands immediately. I cocked my head sideways, what just happend? Anyway I smiled at him, then two girls came over to the table. They smiled at me and sat down. One girl had long, black hair, yellow eyes, and full lips. She was pretty and her skin was a milk chocolate. Another girl had short red hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. "Hi there, my name is Bunny" I said politely. "I'm Shar'de" the pretty black girl said

"I'm Ashley" said the pale red head

I smiled and coughed uncomfortably, they were staring at my marks. "So. You're the legendenary daughter of Nyx huh?"

"Um... Yeah I guess so"

"Nice! Ok so here's the deal. Don't hang out with Venus. She's a hoe and a bitch"

"Yeah I figured that when she tried to imtimdate me"

"SHE WHAT?! Oh my gosh..."

Ariella spoke up then. "Don't worry guys, Bunny can handle herself"

I smiled and the bell rung. We all got up and I looked at my class schedule. "Ok, so right now I have... Wait... Why do I have only one class?" Ariella took the paper. "Wow. I have no idea, but you... Oh wait Bunny you have two classes. One right now is sword training 101 and the next one is theatre 101"

I nodded and we headed to class, laughing and talking as we went. I was a little sad when we had to depart to our classrooms but I was happy to be in a place where I belong. I walked to the training room where I had to change my outfit. I went into the batheroom and I soon as I did my outfit changed itself. Now I wore a black fighting kimono with white, blue, red, brown, and yellow flowers around it. "Thank you mother, it's cute" I said and walked out. I was given a wooden sword and I stood with my new classmates. They stared at me like I was a science project, but I was too focused to let it bother me. Now the teacher was fine! As shit! He had long, silky, ruby hair, violet eyes, and soft, pink, cute lips. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Yashimaru and I'm your sword traning instructor. Now I understand that this the advanced class, so you know the ropes, but let's see if you can defend yourself. Pair up!" as soon as he said that the other fledgings raced towards me, but someone pulled me back. "She's mine..." said a deep, sexy voice. I turned and saw the sexiest dude I had ever seen in my life. He had long, silky, raven hair, sexy, dangerous, emerald eyes, a tall, muscular form, and soft, pink, full lips. I took a deep breath and nodded. Everybody else rolled their eyes and paired up with someone else. Mr. Yashimaru made everyone stand in front of their partner. "Ok, so since I have no intentions of letting you choose your partner everytime, congraulations, the partner you've choosen shall be your partner for the next three years. Now, today, you will learn to work together, in a sword fight, it is best to have someone there to watch your back in case another person jumps in. So I'm to put you all in a stimulation, and whoever survives wins... GO!"

Suddenly the classroom drained away and my wooden practice sword became a blade. My fine ass partner and I were the middle of a forest clearing. I focused my vision on the black shadows that were all around us. My survivual instints kicked in immediately and I turned to my partner. "Listen, I don't know you and you don't know me but we need to stick together and watched each others' backs ok?" he looked at me and his eyes narrowed. I gasped, it was the guy from the hallway! I coughed uncomfortably and turned from him. "Or I could just protect myself and you protect yourself if that's how you want to be"

He got up and walked over to me. Pressing his back against mine we awaited for the ambush. I could have cut the tension between us, but I was more focused on the upcoming battle. "I'm Inusheeko by the way" I jumped up and pressed my hand to my chest. "I'm Bunny"

"Yes, the daughter of Nyx"

"Um... Yeah" I said.

Suddenly he lashed out at me with his sword. I effortlessly slapped the sword away from me. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM ASSHOLE?!" I screamed as I slapped him hard in the face. Why the nerve of that bastard! As if things couldn't have gotten any worse, the shadows in the trees dropped down and came at us. I screamed when one of the many blades cut my arm. My eyes bled ruby and I threw my sword at the shadow, killing it. Now I know that would have been stupid had I been human, but I wasn't anymore, so I ran and quickly pulled my sword from the rotting corspe. I didn't give a damn about Inusheeko, he was probably letting one of those shadows suck his dick. I bounced off a tree and sliced through ten of the shadows. Inusheeko jumped in front of me and brought his sword down in a arch, slicing a lot of them as well. At one point we were back and back, slicing and killing as we went. Then suddenly all of it drained away and the classroom was back. Mr. Yashimaru was staring at us, a smile on his face. "Good job, you two won the compettiton" he clapped, as did everyone else. I glared hatefully at Inusheeko, and he looked at me with the hatred. The bell rung and I grabbed my bag, my outfit changed back to my uniform and I was the first one out of the classroom. Inusheeko was a big ass jerk who had Venus as his personal dick sucker. I sighed as I walked into my theatre 101 class, smiling when I saw my friends saving me a seat in the middle of them. I then groaned when Inusheeko walked in, he's getting on my damn nerves! And yet, I feel a certain pull to him. I didn't pay attention to the teacher at all, thinking about Inusheeko's sudden attack and why the hell he has a problem with me. Before I knew it, class let out. I walked out of the class, too focused to speak to my newfound friends. I strolled outside and was on my way back to my dorm when I was blindsided. I screamed and fell to the ground with Inusheeko straddling me. "INUSHEEKO GET OFF OF ME!" I tried to punch him but he grabbed my hands. He snarled at me. "I should've killed you when I had the chance, now you're in my system" he kissed me passionately, shoving his tongue down my tongue. Against my will, I groaned and opened my mouth, letting more of him inside. I remembered Venus's mouth wrapped around his shaft and I shoved him off of me. "GO TO YOUR WHORE!" I screamed and got up. He looked so hurt at what I said. "But-"

"I AM NO SLUT INUSHEEKO! IF YOU NEED RELIEF GO GET IT FROM _VENUS" _

He tried to stop me but I shoved him off and walked off to my dorm. The nerve of that bastard! Trying to fuck me just because he needed to get his rocks off...


	6. Training

Chapter6: Training

I cried out when Adonis put me to the ground yet again. All the traning I received as a little girl and I can't pull this off? Really?! I screamed in frustration and threw a fireball at the tree, incinerating it. Adonis smiled and helped me up. He knew I was working hard to get better, maybe too hard. "Relax" he told me. "Relax... Don't relax too much because you're in a battle but relax enough ok?"

"Ok"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them they were a cool green. "Alright, let's go" Adonis came at me again and I jumped smoothly out of his way and landed a hard elbow to his horribly open side. The high priest grunted and fell to his knees, clutching his now brusied side. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said and fell to my knees beside him. I placed my hands to his side and a gold light emitted from them. He smiled as I healed his bruise and pain went away quickly. "You're strong" he complimented and I blushed embarrassingly as I sat down in front of him. Adonis grabbed my hands with his and sighed. "Listen, you don't really need training in fighting, you just need to learn to relax and strike" I nodded and sighed, looking at the picture of my mother I wondered. She could have had a kid with anybody in the world, why did she have one with my dad? Why did she have me? Was it just because of some stupid curse that I had to stop or was it something deeper? Why was there a curse in the first place? And why did I have to be the one who stops it? A growl of annoyance escaped my lips as I rubbed my now throbbing temples. Adonis smiled. "Your mother wants to talk with you, Go to the temple" I nodded and got up, running to the temple I burst inside and slammed the doors shut. Suddenly hands touched my head and the magrine died. I kept my eyes closed, knowing who it was already. "Hello mother..."

"Hello Daughter, I heard your questions... We need to talk"

I nodded and sat down beside her on the floor indian style. She touched my face sadly, knowing something I did not. "Bunny, my sweet daughter... Here are the answers that you are looking for... I had been watching your father for quite some time now... I appeared to him and we talked, fell in love, and had you... I had you for love sweetheart, and it was because that I had fell for a human that you and the entire vampyre nation was cursed... Only you can stop it... But I had you for love"

"Ok, what made you started watching father in the first place?"

"What can I say, he had a nice ass"

I laughed hysetrically. I knew I got my love for the male booty from someone, and I'm glad it wasn't my daddy. Mother chuckled along until I grew serious, remembering something. "Why do I have to stop it?" I asked and she sighed. "Because you are the only one with my blood Bunny... In time, you will reach your full power, and when you do... No one will be able to stop you... Not like there's anyone that can stop you now" that reminded me of something. "Mom? There's this boy here named Inusheeko... He wants to kill me, not before ravishing me... But he wants to kill me, and I want to kill him... And I don't know why" she smiled and touched my face softly. "I didn't think that you would find him this early..."

"Find who?" I asked.

"Your soulmate..." she replied.

I was floored. Completely. Inusheeko, that asshole, is my SOULMATE?! OH HELL NAW! UM.. GIMME MY REFUND CAUSE THIS PACKAGE IS ROTTEN! I growled again, this was getting more and more frustrating by the second! Nyx, please have mercy on the next bitch who fucks up my day...


	7. Wrong Bitch!

After mother and I spoke I decided to go back to the lunch room. It was midnight, so everyone should have been at lunch by now. I walked in wearing a white training nakama and my new friends smiled at me. "Hey you guys" I said cheerfully, but my fiery ruby eyes told them that today was not the day. I sighed annoyingly as I got my food and sat down beside them, smiling at Ariella, who tilted her head. "What's up hon? You seem down"

"Oh no she's more pissed than down... Look in her eyes!" Ashley said and they stared into my eyes. Suddenly Venus walked up to that table, eyes boring down on me. "Can we talk in private?" She asked and I got up, I was in fighting clothes anyway so if this bitch wanted to get dropped then let's go. We walked outside and then she turned to me, snarling. "I don't know if you didn't get the memo when you saw me sucking Inusheeko's dick, but he's mine! Got that you little whor-" before she could finish the insult I was on that ass. I punched her in the face and slammed her head in the wall, cracking it. She ripped the front part of my nakama, showing some of my bra and my breast that were safely concealed in the 38 DD cups. I socked the hoe in her jaw and ache screamed like a bitch. That's when everyone came running out and saw us. They all gasped, I guess they'd never seen a fight before, or at least they haven't seen one in a while. Venus and I fell to the ground, but I was on top so I straddled her and banged her head into the floor, creating cracks and craters until Adonis grabbed me. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed angrily, trying to throw him off so that I can kill the bitch. Hey, come on now, let's be serious, you know you would be mad if a ugly skinny little bitch called you a whore when you're a fucking virgin! Yeah that's right! I've never had sex before. Anyway, Adonis, being much stronger than me, picked me up off the bitch and pulled me to his office, eyes fired up, but not like I thought it was. "YO YOU BEAT HER ASS!" hooted, laughing his fine ass off. "DUDE I NEVER SEEN A CHICK WITH HANDS LIKE THAT! GOD DAMN! GIMME SOME!" I slapped his hand , and we both started laughing, yeah, that was my mentor, and my friend. We smirked devilishly at each other then he got fake serious. "Alright, now I have to punish you, but don't worry, it won't be a real punish it's just one of those 'Say I punished you but I really didn't' thing alright? Now, I want you to storm out and I'm going to be yelling after you so people will think that I actually punished you" I nodded and got up, then sighed. I stomped over to and burst out of the door, eyes a fake red as Adonis yelled out after me, "YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF NYX! NYX! HOW DO YOU THINK SHE FEELS SEEING YOU FIGHTING! OOOHHH! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" He yelled and I kept walking, keeping my angry persona until I got to my room, I burst out laughing and hiked up to my room, where Ariella was waiting for me. She was crying as she ran over and hugged me, sobbing her eyes out. "Oh... My... God... I... Thought... You... Were... In... So... Much... Trouble!" She sobbed and I laughed, hugging her to me. "Ari, I'm not in trouble! Adonis and I made that whole fight up! I still get to do whatever I want! Promise" she smiled brightly and hugged me, sighing in relief. "I'm so glad that you and Adonis aren't mad at each other! Everyone's talking about that fight"

"And?"

"They said you beat her ass and she deserved it for thinking stay she can beat everybody and they momma"

I shook my head and sighed. I really didn't like people about talking me and how I fight, but hey, that's life for you. I got up suddenly, someone was calling me, it was mom. I sighed and put my head down, I knew that I was most likely in a hell of a lot of trouble, but it's ok. That bitch deserved that ass-kicking and I would beat her ass again and get in worse trouble. As I was making my way to the Holy temple of Nyx Inusheeko stopped me. I growled and immediately put my guard up, I didn't like this boy one bit, and if he thought he could seduce me, he'd better think again. "Nyx is not coming, she didn't call you, I did"

"HOW DARE YOU MIMICK MY MOTHER'S CALL?!... Wait, how did were you able to do that?"

"Anything is possible when you're the son of Erebrus, now, I called you here because I have something to give you"

I crossed my arms defensively as he strolled over to me and took something out of his pocket. "You and I have to find this underlining, deep reason as to why we hate each other. Because never in my life have I hated someone right off the back"

"Well, neither have I, but there's a first ti,e for everything"

he rolled his eyes and I sighed and turned, beginning to walk off but Inusheeko had the nerve to grab me and pin me to the wall. The boy was strong, he lifted me up high off of my feet! "INUSHEEKO GET OFF OF ME! LET GO!" I screamed and he growled at me, then put me down. I snarled and kicked out at him, but he caught my foot. "Just accept this gift! It's also from my father... Please both worked so hard to make this for you" I looked at him incredously... then it turned into a soft, grateful look. "Tha... Thank you.." I said and took it. It was a bracelet, made of pure gold and studed with rubies and sapphires. Inusheeko smiled and took my hand, we begin to walk together. "I'm glad you like it. Father and I designed it, found the gold and jewelry, and made it ourselves, But I did most of the work" I gazed at the beautiful bracelet and smiled at Inusheeko. Suddenly a huge spike hurlded towards us. We jumped out of the way and hissed, landing like cats about to ponce. Someone was trying to attack us for no reason at all! Hands grabbed me and I screamed, but Inusheeko ripped me away and I spin kicked whatever in the face. It screamed and hissed at us and we jumped back. The thing was cloated in a black veil that was kinda ripped but it leaked black mist and not blood. "YOU'LL NEVER WIN!" it hissed and disappeared. Inusheeko and I just looked each other.

"What?"

I shrugged.


	8. The almost encounter

After that crazy encounter I left Inusheeko to find Adonis, who was in hs office, working on some papers. He really was a handsome man, and I wouldn't mind giving him the P, if you know what I mean. "Adonis, there's something crazy going on here" I told him as I walked in. The fine ass man looked up from his paperwork and got up, and I swore he could have me. Come to think of it, lately, my body's been acting strange, heating up when I'm around really... Adonis and Inusheeko. Well, Adonis was wearing sweatpants... And nothing else. His clearly detail and amazing upper body gleaming sexily in the night sky. He smirked at me, flipping his hair and sitting on his desk. "What do you mean- Oh! You mean those white, ghastly, zombified things running around here?"

"Yes!"

"Those things tried to kill me last night! I offed them though, but I'm still pissed" I laughed, but I quickly faded when our eyes locked. He smiled again, getting up. "Bunny, is that all you've come in here for?" he asked, and I shook my head, walking towards him. Adonis' eyes widened and he stepped back, gulping. My eyes had turned a sexy pink, and I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew that I wanted him... Now. "Bunny, I can't do that to you..."

"Why not? No one's around.." I said sexily, my body firing up. Adonis looked me up and down, bitting his lip. "Nyx get your daughter!" he said and before I knew it, something hit me upside my head, and fell out cold. I think it was heavy vase...


	9. The Encounter

Nyx looked to her unconscious daughter then to Adonis. "The first sign that her body is increasing with power… She gets heavily aroused around you and Inusheeko. Inusheeko because she's his soul mate and you… I mean, who wouldn't get aroused around you"

Adonis looked to Bunny then to Nyx, biting his lips, the sweatpants he wore doing nothing to hide his erection. Curse his father's blood. "Nyx… I'm sorry; you might not let me be her mentor after this… But your daughter… Was about to get it"

The Goddess nodded her understanding, and Adonis sighed, sitting down at his desk and shaking his clouded mind. "I suggest you keep her away from while she's like that… Cause I _promise_… She comes at me like that again… And I don't think I'll have enough control to stop myself"

Nyx thought about it then, looking at her daughter… Then smirked. She laid Bunny down on the floor gently and disappeared, leaving Adonis wide-eyed…

When I finally woke up Adonis was standing over me, and my body heated up once again. "Adonis…" I sighed, making the man tremble. He brushed his hand over his hair and helped me up. "Nyx please give me the strength…" he sighed, gasping when he heard what she said back. "What do you mean nah I'm good? The hell!? You know how I am Nyx… Ok, but this is your fault" I giggled at the exchange, turning my head to the side when Adonis turned to me. I gasped, his eyes were red with desire, and he smirked. "Come here Bunny…" he said, and I gladly walked over. The vampyre gripped me to him, and I groaned at the feel. Just as I was about to reach down and rub my hand along his phallus, someone ripped me away from him. Adonis's eyes turned back to their normal color and he shook his head, looking at my captor. "Thank you! Damn Sheeko you just don't know!"

I growled and tried to snap at Inusheeko, my body was on fire, desperately wanting to be filled and just as I was about to get some type of relief he comes in and grabs me. "You… Bastard"

"Calm down… Let's go"

He threw me over his shoulder and walked out of the room, Adonis laughing and going back to his desk work. We walked out of the building and towards the girl's dorms. Then he went behind the farthest tree and pinned me there. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Relieving my soul mate… And myself"

Inusheeko grabbed the straps to my T-shirt, pulling them down and exposing my breasts completely to him. He gasped and smiled, looking at the hard pink nubs. "Wow. They're gorgeous…" he smiled, taking one into his mouth. I moaned and arched my back, shivering as his other hand tweaked the lonely nub. I gasped, wetness gathering in the crotch of my panties. "Oh… Crap" I sighed, rubbing myself against him. Inusheeko pulled down his pants and I gasped, he was BIG, and I smiled seductively. "Mmm… You're a big boy…"

"What? You thought I was small?"

"No… I… Please…"

The fledging smiled and pulled down my shorts, I was in PJs, so yeah. Anyway, he pulled down my underwear and laughed. "Lace? You wear lacy panties to bed?"

"Shut up! It's normal for me"

"Mm… You're just sexy without even trying… I like girls like that"

His mouth engulfed my other nipple and his hand tweaked the other one. Inusheeko kissed up my chest to my neck, sliding his member between my legs. He didn't enter into me, but my body caught fire at the feel. I moaned loudly, and he kissed me. I thought it was just to shut me up, but he pulled back and moaned just as loud. We started to rock our hips sync, moaning and groaning as my wetness made us able to move against each other with more fluently. "Ahhh… Oh fuck…" Inusheeko moaned as we moved, I shuddered and arched, moaning as I came, coating his dick with my juices. "Oh shit!" he moaned, thrusting up and cumming on the tree behind us. After that, I redressed and watched as he did the same. "So. We never speak of this right?" I asked, earning a look of pure anger. "Never speak of it? Why wouldn't I want to speak of something so beautiful! I-I've never done that before… You mean something to me"

I blushed at his words and looked at him. There was something about Inusheeko that made me wanna go wild! Blushing uncontrollably, I turned away and started to walk off. "Wait!" Inusheeko said, running after me and grabbing my arm. I found myself being whirled around and held into a tight embrace. "Um… Come sleep in my room with me?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes, as I did his. "Ok…" I said, smiling at him. We strolled from the tree and to the boy's room, walking I looked around. It was pretty! He had blue walls that were covered with frames of his family and friends, there was mahogany wood furniture and his bed was sapphire with black swirls. I looked to him and he smiled, getting in and lifting the covers so I can get in. Smiling, I got in and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. "Goodnight Inusheeko…"

"Goodnight Bunny…"

I fell asleep, but not before hearing what he whispered in my ear.

"I love you…"


End file.
